Tre personaggi in cerca d'autore
by S0emme0S
Summary: John, dopo la morte di Sherlock, ha difficoltà a rapportarsi con la restante parte del genere umano e sembra convinto che le poche persone che vogliono stare con lui lo facciano solo per pietà. Ma la vita a volte gioca qualche scherzo.


**Autore: **emme**  
Fandom: **Sherlock BBC  
**Titolo:** Tre personaggi in cerca d'autore  
**Personaggi: **John, Sherlock, vari OC.  
**Riassunto: **John, dopo la morte di Sherlock, ha difficoltà a rapportarsi con la restante parte del genere umano e sembra convinto che le (poche) persone che vogliono stare con lui lo facciano solo per pietà. Ma la vita a volte gioca qualche scherzo, e quando tre strani personaggi entrano a far parte della sua, John proprio non se la sente di allontanarli. Nessuno dei tre.  
**Rating: **Pg  
**Word:** 11.876 (fdp); 12.264 (W)  
**Generi:** Introspettivo,  
**Avvisi:** Slash, What if?,  
**Note: **Scritta per il primo turno della Sherlothon Sherlockfest_it, a cui partecipo nel mitico, meraviglioso, splendido, insuperabile team Canon:

*agita ponpon***  
**Se non si capisse dalla fan fiction, lo specifico: il prompt è "travestimento", e sì, siamo Post-Reichenbach.  
**Beta: **Geilie. Continuo a chiedermi dove questo pipistrellotto riesca a trovare la forza di stare dietro alle mie follie. *manda amore imperituro*  
Altrimenti detta Geilie: colei che ha la maternità su tutti i miei titoli migliori. Come questo, per esempio.

**Note-occasionali:** questa fic è scritta anche per il compleanno di Nefene – che ogni anno cade non si sa come nel giorno in cui ho pronta una storia da pubblicare – perché lei è una donna bellissima, che sproloquia a lungo sulla medicina pur di farmi contenta. La sua pazienza è superiore a quella che possiede una maestra alle prese con una classe di cinquanta bambini di sei anni.  
E il fatto che lei sia del team Fanon non ha molta importanza, perché... VINCEREMO NOI! *Mr. Burns Style*

**Tre personaggi in cerca d'autore**

_Il vecchio barone Dowson, la sera prima d'essere impiccato,  
disse che nel mio caso la polizia aveva guadagnato  
quello che il teatro aveva perduto._  
**Sherlock Holmes ne "L'avventura del diamante giallo"**

Non ero mai stato un uomo pieno di amici.  
I miei commilitoni erano rimasti in contatto con me, dopo il congedo, solo per i primi mesi, poi ci eravamo tutti persi di vista. Nel mio caso la scelta di non contattarli era stata del tutto involontaria: avevo conosciuto Sherlock Holmes e ogni altra cosa nella mia vita precedente aveva perso il suo fascino.  
Ma a quel punto della mia esistenza avrei potuto considerami solo al mondo, dato che, esclusi una sorella isterica e qualche conoscente, l'unico amico che avevo era Sherlock Holmes.  
E Sherlock Holmes era morto da ormai tre mesi.  
Due di quei tre mesi li avevo impiegati nell'arduo tentativo di scrollarmi di dosso la suddetta sorella isterica e i conoscenti in modo da poter rimanere da solo con me stesso, visto che l'unico sguardo pietoso che avrei tollerato di sentire su di me era quello di Sherlock, teso a commiserarmi per le mie carenti capacità mentali.  
Non si poteva certo dire che facessi una bella vita. Anzi, a voler essere proprio sinceri, sarebbe giusto affermare che il mio era più un tentativo malriuscito di sopravvivere nonostante tutto.  
In ogni mia giornata, lavorativa o festiva che fosse, l'unica cosa che attendevo con qualche interesse era il giovedì.  
Non sono un uomo sentimentale – non del tutto, almeno – e col tempo le mie visite alla tomba del mio migliore amico si erano diradate fino a che non avevo preso l'abitudine di recarmi al cimitero ogni giovedì mattina.  
Mi stavo appunto recando alla lapide di Sherlock avvolto nella classica nebbia da film dell'orrore che a lui sarebbe piaciuta tanto, da uomo profondamente teatrale quale era, quando incontrai la prima delle tre conoscenze che sarebbero ben presto entrare a far parte della mia vita, senza che io avessi alcuna voce in capitolo. Dovrei esserci abituato, in effetti, ma non è molto piacevole.  
Stavo camminando, dunque, e le mie impronte erano ben visibili sull'erba umida e calpestata, quando un lamento – ma avrebbe potuto essere un ululato – mi fece voltare di scatto insieme alle vecchie signore che incontravo spesso il giovedì mattina.  
Aguzzai la vista, stupito, e scorsi una figura accasciata a terra a parecchi metri di distanza da me: stava abbracciando la lapide di qualcuno in un gesto così palesemente melodrammatico che per un attimo pensai che stessero girando un film.  
Tutt'oggi mi stupisco di come quell'uomo rannicchiato davanti alla tomba della sorella potesse emanare una così grande carica emotiva e al contempo un così violento straniamento.  
Sembrava sul serio una scena tratta da un film dei primi del novecento.  
Le signore e i pochi signori venuti a visitare i propri cari si voltarono dall'altra parte quando quel poveraccio emise un gemito lugubre, come se lo stessero torturando o gli avessero appena staccato un arto, ma io mi sentii attratto da un così forte tormento.  
La mia la tenevo tutta dentro di me, come un soldato sa di dover fare.  
Mi chiedo che cosa sarebbe successo se avessi deciso di proseguire per la mia strada; dopotutto da quell'incontro... ma sto correndo troppo.  
Mi avvicinai a quell'uomo dilaniato dal dolore e lo osservai a dovere senza che lui si accorgesse minimamente della mia presenza.  
A prima vista lo avrei descritto come alto, ma non potevo esserne sicuro, dato che era praticamente disteso a terra. Aveva una massa di capelli biondicci che gli ricadevano scomposti sulle palpebre serrate; le guance erano mortalmente pallide, ma tutto il resto di lui dava ad intendere che fosse un uomo sano e nel fiore degli anni.  
Abbracciava quella lapide come se ne andasse della sua vita e questo suo trasporto mi commosse.  
Mi chinai su di lui mormorando qualche parola di conforto e tentando al contempo di farlo alzare dall'erba bagnata.  
Indossava un buon completo, di quelli che di solito si usano per le riunioni d'ufficio importanti, ed era irrimediabilmente macchiato di erba e fango.  
Non credevo che avrebbe obbedito alle mie sollecitazioni, ma era come un bambino privo di forze e, non appena feci il gesto di sollevarlo, si fece condurre con estrema facilità.  
I suoi occhi – di un verde scuro che sul volto di una donna avrei trovato irresistibili ma che su di lui mi lasciarono un attimo disorientato – vagarono appannati, come a cercare di mettere a fuoco il mondo circostante, e infine si posarono su di me.  
La prima cosa che disse fu: « Mi perdoni. »  
Scossi la testa, anche perché non c'era niente da perdonare, anche perché avrebbe avuto tutto il diritto di allontanarmi e di ingiungermi di pensare agli affari miei.  
« È mia sorella, vede » mi spiegò con un sussurro, abbassando lo sguardo sulla lapide.  
A quel punto lo feci anche io e scorsi la foto di una donna in tutto e per tutto identica all'uomo che avevo davanti.  
Lo lasciai andare, dato che ancora lo sorreggevo per un braccio, e lui crollò di nuovo a terra, come se le gambe non gli funzionassero bene.  
Mi affrettai a recuperarlo di nuovo e mi accorsi che tremava come una foglia; eppure la data sulla lapide indicava una morte di almeno un mese prima.  
« Non mi sono reso conto... fino ad ora... Emily! Io e lei avevamo un legame speciale. Gemelli, sa? Siamo cresciuti insieme a Birmingham. Eravamo felici là! »  
Temetti che volesse rimettersi ad ululare come prima e così lo allontanai da quella tomba, trovando tutta la situazione al limite dell'assurdo.  
« Forse dovrebbe vedere un dottore » mi azzardai a suggerire, anche se quello che intendevo era: "Forse dovrebbe vedere uno psicanalista".  
« Ho già il mio strizzacervelli, grazie » replicò lui, facendomi segno di lasciarlo andare.  
Obbedii, lieto che il mio compito in quella vicenda fosse concluso: avevo i miei affari a cui pensare.  
Gli feci un cenno di saluto quando il suo sguardo spiritato si rivolse al cancello del cimitero e lui iniziò ad avviarsi.  
Credevo che se ne sarebbe andato – magari sarebbe stato il prossimo caso di suicidio di cui i giornali avrebbero riportato notizia, e francamente non mi importava – quando si voltò e mi guardò con una gratitudine talmente intensa che quasi feci un passo indietro.  
« Mi dispiace per la sua perdita » mi disse allora, quando mi sarei aspettato qualsiasi altra cosa, compresa qualche parola priva di senso logico.  
Tossicchiai, sentendomi a disagio sotto quello sguardo franco e disperato. « Altrettanto » dissi, ed era la pura verità: a nessuno dovrebbe essere permesso di soffrire in modo tanto violento e insensato.

Devo ammettere che il giovedì successivo mi recai al cimitero con la mente non del tutto concentrata: all'ambulatorio era giunto uno specializzando in medicina ed era stato affidato a me.  
Giuro che non avevo mai conosciuto un tale incompetente, e tutta la mia proverbiale pazienza aveva rischiato di essere risucchiata via in un colpo solo quando la signora Neworth era dovuta tornare a casa con un braccio viola a causa dei dodici tentativi del ragazzo di trovare la vena.  
La signora aveva commentato che "è giusto che i giovani facciano esperienza sulla pelle dei vecchi", ma la signora aveva anche novanta due anni e il sacrosanto diritto di mantenere una colorazione della suddetta pelle più vicina al rosa che al viola.  
Quindi ero estremamente nervoso all'idea di tornare in ambulatorio ed avere a che fare con il Signor Arthur Woodley, quel giovedì mattina, e di certo l'ultimo dei miei pensieri era quello di trovarmi di nuovo alle prese con il fratello disperato della settimana prima.  
A onor del vero, questa mia seconda esperienza con quell'uomo fu meno "ai confini della realtà" rispetto alla prima, e allora mi ricredetti sulla sua sanità mentale.  
Quella volta non ci furono grida laceranti nel bel mezzo del cimitero e nemmeno pianti accorati e silenziosi. Io mi limitai a rimanere una decina di minuti davanti alla lapide di Sherlock, ripetendo nella mia mente stralci della vita che conducevo che sapevo mai gli sarebbero interessati, e quando decisi che era giunto il momento di andarmene, trovai l'uomo della settimana precedente ad aspettarmi a pochi metri da dove mi ero fermato.  
Lo fissai con curiosità e forse una punta di sorpresa, perché davvero non mi aspettavo di rivederlo – non vivo almeno – e lui mi sorrise di rimando, un sorriso aperto, anche se malinconico.  
Era alto, anche se un po' incurvato in avanti, ma sembrava infinitamente piccolo, come se qualcosa lo stesse schiacciando a terra.  
« Mi dispiace che abbia dovuto assistere a quella scena la settimana scorsa. »  
Mi strinsi nelle spalle e tirai avanti: non ero interessato alle sue scuse così come non ero interessato a lui o chicchessia.  
Lui mi seguì a passo di carica. « Non la voglio importunare, mi creda, voglio solo ringraziarla per quello che ha fatto. »  
« Non ho fatto niente » mi schermii, imbarazzato, e a quel punto mi fermai, perché non aveva senso essere rincorso da uno sconosciuto in mezzo ad un cimitero.  
« Ha fatto molto invece » replicò con serietà e di nuovo quel moto di gratitudine che avrei imparato ben presto essere in lui innato. « Posso sapere come si chiama? »  
« John Watson » risposi meccanicamente, anche se non avevo alcuna intenzione di intraprendere una conversazione con quell'uomo.  
« William Selden, è un piacere. »  
Fece poi una pausa, incerto se continuare, ma evidentemente la curiosità – una caratteristica sua peculiare, avrei presto scoperto – ebbe la meglio, perché chiese: « Quel John Watson del blog su Sherlock Holmes? »  
Potei quasi immaginare il mio sguardo farsi gelido e percepii la mandibola indurirsi.  
« No » risposi lapidario. « Affatto. »  
Lo vidi incupirsi davanti a questa mia reazione. « Mi dispiace » si affrettò a dire. « Non volevo essere- sappia comunque che non ho mai creduto alla storia del falso detective. »  
« Buon per lei » replicai, e feci per andarmene.  
Mi era già capitato in quei mesi: persone mi si avvicinavano con una scusa qualsiasi e poi si rivelavano essere giornalisti pronti a tutto per un'intervista con l'amico del defunto Sherlock Holmes, il grande falso del XXI secolo.  
« No, la prego! » sembrava... spaventato?  
Decisamente, quello strano caso di essere umano mi incuriosiva. Sembrava al contempo riservato ed espansivo, timido ed estroverso, impacciato e a suo agio.  
« Ma insomma! » sbottai aggrottando le sopracciglia, « si può sapere che cosa vuole da me? »  
Lui parve essere colto alla sprovvista, ma si riprese in fretta: « Niente, lo giuro. Voglio solo- a volte non sente il bisogno di parlare con qualcuno? »  
« Non credo che siano affari suoi, francamente » replicai, ma stavo già cedendo davanti a quegli occhi supplichevoli. Mi ricordavano un po' quelli del cane che avevo avuto da bambino: poco prima che il veterinario gli facesse l'iniezione mi osservava con uno sguardo che sembrava chiedere: "ti prego, fai che questo dolore finisca."  
« Posso, ecco... magari un caffè, velocemente. »  
Dopotutto che cosa mai sarebbe cambiato se avessi preso un caffè con un tizio sconosciuto che non aveva niente a che fare con me? Non mi conosceva, non poteva sapere niente sul mio passato e non aveva alcun desiderio di posare su di me i suoi occhi pietosi. Anzi, tra di noi ero io quello a provare più pena per lui.  
Dall'altro lato della strada c'era uno Starbucks, così lo indicai con un cenno della testa e il signor William Selden ripagò la mia gentilezza con un sorriso disarmante.

In effetti quella conoscenza superficiale non mi portò via che una decina di minuti e non rimpiansi mai di averli utilizzati per quel caffè.  
Il signor Selden era un conversatore piacevole, anche se un po' schivo.  
Tentai di applicare su di lui i metodi che avrebbe utilizzato Sherlock, ma oltre a definire il suo vestito come estremamente costoso e di buona marca non riuscii ad intuire altro. Non sono mai stato bravo a notare particolari interessanti, di solito mi soffermo sul superfluo.  
Scoprii in quei pochi minuti che la sorella, oltre ad essere la sua gemella e quindi legata a lui in modo ben diverso rispetto a me e Harriet, era anche l'unica parente rimastagli e quella perdita lo aveva talmente sconvolto – era morta all'improvviso, in un incidente d'auto – che di certo il suo comportamento doveva essermi apparso molto strano.  
Mi era apparso – e continuava ad apparirmi – in effetti molto strano, ma lo assicurai del contrario mentre sorseggiavamo entrambi un buon caffè amaro.  
Ciò che riuscii a comprendere in quei pochi minuti fu che William Selden non aveva alcun desiderio di sapere niente di me: l'unica cosa che voleva era parlare con qualcuno che non fosse il suo psicanalista.  
So di essere un buon ascoltatore e quindi, quando mi ebbe salutato cordialmente e si fu allontanato, sentii di aver compiuto la mia buona azione quotidiana che il mondo non aveva alcun diritto di chiedermi.  
Mi recai a lavoro senza più pensare al signor Selden, ma con la mente tutta impegnata nel tentativo di trovare ad Arthur un'occupazione che gli impedisse di uccidere qualche mio paziente.  
Solo vagamente mi resi conto che William faceva parte di quella categoria di persone che si possono trovare piacevoli e simpatiche quasi subito, ma che si dimenticano altrettanto velocemente, e ci si rammenta della loro esistenza soltanto quando entrano di nuovo nel nostro campo visivo.

Ho parlato di tre conoscenze; ebbene, la seconda – anche se dovrei dire la terza – era in realtà una mia vecchia conoscenza, se così si può definire.  
Dopo la morte di Sherlock le mie finanze si erano andate rapidamente assottigliando e al posto del taxi mi ero ritrovato sempre più spesso ad utilizzare l'autobus o – se il tempo lo permetteva – a fare la strada a piedi.  
La fermata dell'autobus che prendevo sempre era vicino al 221B, in cui continuavo ad abitare dato che la Signora Hudson era stata così gentile da dimezzarmi l'affitto fino a che non avessi trovato una migliore sistemazione. Cosa che intendevo fare al più presto, perché quella casa rischiava di uccidermi.  
Alla pensilina, negli stessi orari in cui mi fermavo io, c'erano sempre una bambina con il suo cane che ogni giorno diventava più grande, una giovane mamma con un passeggino, e un anziano signore con un bastone e le mani consumate dall'artrite.  
Nessuno di noi aveva mai rivolto al parola all'altro tranne che per un cordiale buongiorno, e l'anziano signore di solito rimaneva immusonito e seduto nel proprio angolo senza avere nemmeno il buongusto di rispondere.  
Per questo dico che era una mia "vecchia" conoscenza: l'avevo già incontrato, ma mai gli avevo rivolto parola.  
L'occasione capitò in gennaio – non ricordo il giorno preciso – quando la strada era un po' ghiacciata e lo scorbutico anziano rischiò di scivolare malamente proprio quando tentò di salire sull'autobus.  
Fui lesto a riacchiapparlo prima che si rompesse qualche osso, ma lungi dal ringraziarmi si allontanò con foga dalla mia stretta con un burbero: « Faccio da solo! »  
Si chinò per prendere il bastone che il cane della bambina stava annusando incuriosito, ma la padroncina lo raccolse per lui e glielo porse.  
Notai che le sue guance incavate al di là della barba grigia divennero rosse di collera e le strappò l'oggetto di mano con malagrazia.  
« Potrebbe anche ringraziare, sa? » fece la donna sollevando il passeggino e salendo a sua volta sul bus, che attendeva la fine del nostro siparietto.  
« 'zie » borbottò l'uomo, rendendosi conto di aver esagerato nella sua pretesa di fare tutto da solo, ma nessuno di noi rispose e la giornata proseguì normalmente.  
_Più o meno_ normalmente, intendo: Arthur fece cadere a terra quattro provette e una pila di analisi per riordinare le quali occorsero quasi due ore di lavoro.  
Alla fine mi risolsi a metterlo in punizione: avrebbe dovuto prendere appunti mentre io mi limitavo a fare il mio lavoro di medico generico.  
Povero ragazzo, era goffo e imbarazzato da tutto e tutti. Il brutto era che iniziava a starmi simpatico e avrei voluto che riuscisse bene in almeno qualcosa.  
Era volenteroso e intelligente, e la sua figura – era molto più alto di me, ma un po' incurvato in avanti, il volto aperto e generoso, gli occhi chiari e brillanti – ormai era diventata qualcosa di cui nessuno di noi nell'ambulatorio avrebbe potuto fare a meno.

« Dottor Watson... » esordì una sera Arthur con la sua voce profonda e al contempo leggera.  
Era molto tardi e il ragazzo era particolarmente stanco, potevo vederlo benissimo: la giornata era stata talmente piena che nessuno di noi aveva avuto il tempo di pranzare e io non ero certo fatto come il mio coinquilino; io avevo _bisogno_ di cibo per sopravvivere.  
Stavo riordinando il mio studio e non vedevo l'ora di andare a casa quindi mugolai un assenso privo di vere parole affinché continuasse.  
« Le sto simpatico? »  
Questo in effetti mi spiazzò: era un ragazzo che di solito andava al sodo, ma mai nelle questioni personali. In effetti mi era capitato di vederlo tentennare per venti minuti prima di trovare il coraggio di chiedere a Sarah un pomeriggio libero.  
Risposi con una punta di divertimento che sì, mi stava simpatico.  
« Ecco, non capisco bene come, visto che non ne combino mai una giusta » commentò lui.  
Lo scrutai a fondo e mi accorsi che arrossiva fin quasi a raggiungere la sfumatura dei suoi capelli rossi.  
Gli sorrisi mentre chiudevo la borsa e indossavo il cappotto. Entrambi eravamo pronti per uscire.  
« Tutti all'inizio commettono sbagli... » commentai, anche se lui ne commetteva davvero di imbarazzanti.  
Era estremamente ferrato sulla teoria, ma la pratica lasciava molto a desiderare. Lo avevo visto azzeccare in pieno una diagnosi molto complessa e quasi accecare un tizio nel tentativo di somministrargli un collirio contro l'allergia.  
« Senta, io non le ho mai chiesto niente, perché mi sono accorto che preferiva rimanere da solo... anche a pranzo, non mangia mai con nessuno dei suoi colleghi. Ma, le dispiacerebbe- ecco... qualche dritta... »  
Inutile cercare di negarlo: quel ragazzo mi piaceva ogni giorno di più. Non c'era un motivo particolare, semplicemente grazie a parecchie delle sue gaffe mi ero ritrovato a sorridere, ed era davvero tanto, tanto tempo che non sorridevo.  
Mi uscì in automatico, senza quasi pensare: « Facciamo così: dato che è passata da un bel pezzo l'ora di cena, andiamo a mangiare qualcosa al thailandese, cosa ne dici? »  
« Oddio, sarebbe stupendo dottore... ma è sicuro che- »  
« Non c'è problema. »  
E così ce ne andammo al Thailandese in fondo alla strada come due buoni amici che escono per una serata di svago, anche se per me le serate di svago erano finite da un pezzo.  
Con il trascorrere della serata notai come un nodo che si scioglieva nel ragazzo: era estremamente dotato, e i suoi voti massimi all'università erano stati senza dubbio meritati, ma gli consigliai di mettere da parte la teoria e di affidarsi molto di più all'istinto: dopotutto avevamo a che fare con persone in carne, ossa e cervello, non semplici macchine da aggiustare, e pensare ai nostri pazienti in quei termini avrebbe aiutato solo in pochi casi.  
Smettemmo di parlare di lavoro e Arthur iniziò a raccontarmi della sua ragazza, di suo padre che lo aveva spinto verso quella carriera nonostante avrebbe preferito vedere il figlio impiegato nell'azienda di famiglia, e di sua madre, morta quando lui aveva poco più di cinque anni.  
Io non gli raccontai niente di me, tranne il minimo indispensabile.  
« Sa, dottore » disse ad un certo punto, vincendo ogni remora, « non credevo che avrebbe accettato di, ecco, sviluppare il nostro rapporto: la dottoressa Sawyer mi ha detto che da quando è morto il suo amico lei si è- mi scusi... non avrei dovuto parlarne. »  
Lo vidi talmente mortificato che non ebbi cuore di rispondergli come inizialmente avrei voluto e dissi solo: « No, non c'è problema » con un tono abbastanza freddo.  
Ci fu qualche attimo di silenzio poi Arthur tentò di riparare a modo suo, ovvero cadendo in pieno nell'errore precedente. Ma apprezzai lo sforzo.  
« Ero un grande ammiratore del suo blog... mi è dispiaciuto quando ha smesso di scrivere. »  
« Non c'era più niente da scrivere » risposi, cercando di guardare da ogni parte tranne che verso il mio compagno. Era un ragazzo gentile, che cercava di fare del suo meglio per essermi amico, e non avevo alcun diritto di essere sgarbato.  
Fu allora che mi venne in mente che forse era stata proprio Sarah a spingerlo verso di me, ma non ebbi tempo per soffermarmi su quell'idea.  
« In realtà avrebbe potuto scrivere la sua versione dei fatti » mi corresse lui, lanciandomi uno sguardo di soppiatto, come se temesse di aver superato una linea invalicabile.  
Mi strinsi nelle spalle. « Chi ci avrebbe mai creduto? »  
« Per quanto mi riguarda, non mi sono permesso di farmi un'opinione. Non sono abituato a leggere qualcosa su un qualsiasi giornale e accettarla come verità assoluta. Di solito ci sono sempre due versioni. »  
Sbattei le palpebre, incredulo. Era la prima persona, da quando Sherlock era morto, che non diceva chiaramente di credere alla sua colpevolezza o in alternativa alla sua innocenza.  
Chi mi era vicino e chi era vicino a Sherlock non poteva credere, ma i dubbi rimanevano, li potevo vedere sui loro volti.  
Io ero l'unico a credere Sherlock innocente oltre ogni evidenza, oltre la sua assurda confessione, oltre il suo sangue sul cemento.  
« Grazie, Arthur » dissi, del tutto a sproposito.  
Lui aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso. « Di cosa? »  
Chiamai il cameriere per farci portare il conto e sorrisi a quel giovane medico in erba, che aveva fiducia nelle persone e soprattutto che aveva fiducia in Sherlock: lo potevo vedere da come mi guardava.  
« Niente... solo, grazie. »

Quando il telefono squillava sentivo l'improvviso desiderio di essere sotto la doccia, o comunque impegnato in modo alternativo, così da non poter sprecarmi a rispondere.  
Quella sera ero seduto sulla poltrona e fissavo la TV, sul cui schermo si susseguivano immagini senza sonoro. Non ero proprio quello che si definisce un uomo felice.  
Tuttavia, per quanto mi sforzassi, non riuscii a trovare una scusa decente per evitare di rispondere, così al nono squillo mi portai il cellulare all'orecchio.  
« Sì? » domandai con tono stanco.  
« _Ciao, John._ »  
Oh, era passato molto tempo e devo dire che non credevo che l'avrei più risentita. Dopotutto era _lei_ quella innamorata di Sherlock.  
Mi sentii inspiegabilmente irritato, come spesso succedeva quando pensavo a Sherlock e Molly. Non c'era ragione alcuna, naturalmente, ma era come mi sentivo.  
« Ciao, Molly » risposi gentilmente. « Come stai? »  
Dall'altra parte del filo ci fu una pausa, poi Molly rispose: « _Così... tu?_ »  
« Bene » mentii. Una bugia talmente facile da scoprire che avrei anche potuto evitare di dirla.  
« _È... è passato parecchio tempo da quando-_ »  
« Sì, è dal funerale che non ci vediamo. »  
Da quanto tempo ero diventato così acido e scostante? Con Molly non mi ero mai comportato in modo tanto crudele: di solito ci pensava Sherlock, e lui era più che sufficiente.  
« _Senti, ti chiamavo per sapere se ti andava- se non ti sembra troppo- non saprei, un caffè, u- un tè?_ »  
Ebbi qualche problema per capire il senso di quella frase fatta di interruzioni e tentennamenti, ma quando alla fine ci arrivai scossi la testa, come se lei potesse vedermi.  
« No, non penso. Ma ti ringrazio per avermi chiamato, Molly. »  
« _Oh- Ok... io-_ »  
« Ci sentiamo presto » e riagganciai.  
Posai il cellulare sul tavolino accanto alla poltrona e mi passai una mano tra i capelli.  
Non avevo tutti questi problemi a relazionarmi con persone totalmente sconosciute, ma con Molly, con Lestrade, persino con la Signora Hudson non riuscivo ad avere una conversazione civile degna di questa definizione.  
La televisione continuava a mandare le sue immagini mute, completamente ignorata.  
Mi alzai in piedi ed evitai di guardare nell'angolo del salotto dove gli scatoloni con tutte le cose di Sherlock davano completa mostra di sé.  
Non mi decidevo a darli via così come non mi decidevo ad andarmene da quella casa.  
Inutile illudersi: stavo aspettando qualcosa che non sarebbe mai arrivato.  
Stavo guardando fuori dalla finestra quando il cellulare squillò di nuovo. Con un sospiro mi diressi a controllare il nuovo scocciatore.  
Per mia gioia, era Harriet.  
« Pronto? » risposi afflitto.  
« _John! Come stai?_ » mi gridò nell'orecchio con foga.  
« Stavo meglio prima. »  
« Passo vicino all'ambulatorio domattina, pranziamo insieme? »  
« No » risposi con sicurezza. « Sono a pranzo con un mio collega. »  
Era una bugia, ma di certo molto meglio riuscita di quella che avevo rifilato pochi minuti prima a Molly.  
E fu in quel momento – con la voce di mia sorella che ciarlava nell'orecchio – che lo vidi.  
Era la mia conoscenza della pensilina del bus: arrancava malamente sul marciapiede, trascinandosi dietro una pesante borsa della spesa e cercando di non cadere a terra ad ogni lastra di ghiaccio. La poca gente che passava tendeva ad ignorarlo o peggio a girare al largo.  
Mi sentii improvvisamente in dovere di aiutarlo.  
Sono sempre un medico, dopotutto.  
« Scusa Harry... devo andare. »  
« Non devi andare da nessuna pa- » ma anche a lei attaccai praticamente in faccia e questa volta almeno lo feci per un buon motivo.  
Scesi le scale con velocità, perché sapevo che cosa voleva dire zoppicare e sentirsi un invalido in mezzo alle persone sane che evitano il tuo sguardo, e quasi mi precipitai ad aiutare quell'anziano sconosciuto e scorbutico che da me certo non meritava nulla.  
Passava proprio davanti al 221B quando aprii la porta e mentre continuava ad arrancare io mi fermai davanti a lui, bloccandogli il passo.  
« Fatti in là! » mi ordinò lui sbatacchiando il bastone lungo la mia gamba, senza staccare gli occhi dal marciapiede, come temendo che entro breve si sarebbe spalancato per ingoiarlo.  
« Lasci che l'aiuti » esordii allungando una mano per afferrare la sua busta della spesa.  
« Nemmeno per sogno! »  
Rimanemmo immobili per un attimo; aveva le dita strette attorno ai manici di plastica e sollevò il suo sguardo irato su di me, come per sfidarmi a strapparglieli di mano.  
« Se si facesse dare una mano non assomiglierebbe così tanto ad un bambino cocciuto » replicai con calma, senza indietreggiare e senza tuttavia cercare di fare altre mosse.  
Lo vidi tentennare, combattere a lungo contro il suo orgoglio e infine cedere alla mia gentilezza e lasciare andare la busta.  
Non disse "grazie" né io mi aspettai che lo dicesse, ma camminai un po' discosto da lui per permettergli di massaggiarsi la mano guantata senza che il suo volto mi mostrasse il dolore che provava: l'artrite non è proprio il massimo in inverno.  
Lo osservai mentre camminavamo in silenzio. Era curvo in avanti e zoppicava vistosamente, ma a suo tempo doveva essere stato un uomo dal portamento eretto e prestante. I suoi vestiti erano vecchi, ma curati e puliti, e emanavano un piacevole odore di sapone da bucato.  
Era evidente che non aveva nessuno a prendersi cura di lui ma che per adesso riusciva a farcela da solo almeno in casa. Eppure, quanto sarebbe durata con quelle mani deformate?  
Lo accompagnai davanti al palazzo in cui abitava, poco distante dal mio, meravigliandomi di come prima di allora non mi fossi mai interessato ai miei vicini, se si esclude il periodo in cui una cricca di assassini internazionali aveva pensato di prendere dimora tutto attorno al 221B.  
« Visto che ha voluto ad ogni costo intromettersi nella mia vita, potrebbe avere il buon gusto di presentarsi, giovanotto » mi incitò il vecchio signore a quel punto, distogliendomi dai ricordi di una vita passata.  
« Ah, certo, John Watson... molto piacere. »  
Gli sorrisi, ed evidentemente lui trovò impossibile rispondermi in modo sgarbato, come invece aveva fatto fino a quel momento, perché sospirò e si risolse nel dire: « Anche io sono John, John Morton. »  
Non era una coincidenza straordinaria: di John ce ne sono a bizzeffe in Inghilterra, ma sorrisi comunque, perché non potei fare a meno di paragonarmi a lui, claudicante e solitario com'era.  
Gli riconsegnai la busta della spesa dopo che ebbe aperto, con qualche difficoltà, la porta di casa.  
« Allora a domattina, signor Morton » dissi, a mo' di congedo.  
Lui aggrottò le folte sopracciglia e per la prima volta mi accorsi che i suoi occhi erano neri, profondi e sprizzavano una scintilla di intelligenza e saggezza che raramente avevo notato in altre persone.  
« Domattina è giovedì » mi disse.  
« E allora? »  
« Lei il giovedì mattina non prende mai l'autobus, dottor Watson » mi spiegò, come se avessi detto la cosa più sciocca del mondo.  
« È così interessato alle mie abitudini? »  
Mi scoprii ad essere divertito da quel particolare esemplare di essere umano. Sembrava il tipico anziano che non aveva niente da fare tutto il giorno tranne spiare i suoi simili e impararne a memoria le stranezze, magari osservando il mondo da una finestra o da una panchina del parco.  
Ma in verità ogni minuto che passavo in sua compagnia me lo immaginavo sempre di più come un vecchio signore, seduto sulla sua poltrona preferita, con il camino acceso, il tè nella tazza e un buon libro tra le mani.  
Poi mi resi conto di un particolare: « E come sa che sono un dottore? »  
Lui mi guardò con una punta di divertimento che andò a fargli tremare le labbra coperte da folti baffi grigi. Si grattò la punta del naso e rispose: « Abito in questo quartiere da trent'anni, dottore. Crede che mi sarebbe sfuggita la presenza di un uomo straordinario come il fu Sherlock Holmes, nonché del suo fedele amico, il Dottor Watson? Ho l'artrite, ma i giornali riesco ancora a leggerli. »  
Parlò con una strana inflessione di canzonatura nella voce, lo stesso tono che un maestro indulgente userebbe con uno studente distratto, e per non so quale miracolo mi sentii commuovere. Era da tempo che non mi succedeva.  
« Immagino che per lei non sia facile camminare con questo ghiaccio » commentai dopo qualche attimo, incerto su che cosa dire.  
Scosse le spalle, come se fosse una cosa da nulla, ma mi accorsi che le dita della mano destra, strette ancora sopra il bastone, si serrarono con forza ed evidente dolore.  
« Magari potrei- »  
« Ho già un dottore che si occupa di me, mi tasta in posti dove nemmeno mia moglie aveva accesso e mi procura quelle maledette pillole. Grazie dell'interessamento. »  
Sorrisi, perché non potevo che aspettarmi quel genere di commento da un tipo come quello, ma di certo non volevo offrirgli i miei servigi di medico, infatti replicai: « In realtà volevo sapere se le interessasse avere un compagno per le sue passeggiate mattutine. Almeno nel week end. Ho notato che scende sempre alla fermata davanti al parco. »  
Il signor John Morton strinse gli occhi, sospettoso, ma nella mia proposta non c'era assolutamente niente di sconveniente, o di premeditato se è per questo. A dirla tutta mi era uscita del tutto spontanea.  
Quell'uomo mi era simpatico.  
Sembrava che in quel periodo della mia vita iniziassero ad essermi simpatiche un sacco di persone.  
Sta di fatto che iniziai a temere che volesse pensarci tutta la notte, lì, in piedi davanti alla sua porta aperta mentre lentamente la neve iniziava a cadere su di noi, poi finalmente – e con mio profondo stupore – annuì e, come se fosse lui a fare un favore a me e non viceversa, mi squadrò un'ultima volta prima di sbottare: « Domenica. Mi alzo sempre molto presto. Si faccia trovare pronto. »  
Mi venne naturale fargli il saluto militare, ma mi trattenni in tempo: probabilmente mi avrebbe rotto il bastone sulla testa se solo ci avessi provato.

Il giorno dopo era in effetti giovedì, e non ho idea di come avessi potuto dimenticare la mia visita al cimitero, anche perché quella sarebbe stata la giornata in cui la mia conoscenza con William Selden si sarebbe approfondita ulteriormente e per mio particolare desiderio.  
Avevo da poco compreso – grazie ad Arthur e al Signor Morton – che la mia volontà di stare da solo non era affatto rivolta a tutta l'umanità, ma solo alle persone che conoscevo anche quando Sherlock era in vita.  
Probabilmente è un comportamento normale, ma all'epoca non avevo voglia di stare a perdere tempo in inutili elucubrazioni e preferivo continuare la mia esistenza senza pormi troppe domande.  
Giovedì mattina dunque mi recai al cimitero, senza avere la speranza di incontrare William, ma con una vaga aspettativa, come se stare troppo tempo senza parlare con qualcuno potesse nuocere in qualche modo alla mia mente.  
In effetti lo vidi, con il capo chino davanti alla tomba della sorella. Indossava un cappotto lungo – come quello di Sherlock, registrai in automatico – di colore marrone scuro. Era sempre impeccabile al di sotto di esso, come avrei scoperto una mezz'ora dopo davanti ad un altro caffè, questa volta preso con tutta calma seduti ad un tavolino e non in mezzo alla strada con le dita scottate e la faccia congelata.  
Salutai Sherlock più brevemente del solito – e mi sentii in colpa per questo – ma William Selden mi aveva fatto un cenno di saluto e sarebbe stato scortese non rispondere.  
Mi resi conto che se ne stava andando senza tentare di intavolare una conversazione con me, e trovai la cosa molto triste: ero stato io a tenerlo a distanza quando quel poveraccio era ancora più disperato di me.  
Non era da me un comportamento del genere, e avrei fatto di tutto per rimediare.  
Gli corsi dunque dietro e lo fermai. Parve stupito di questo mio gesto spontaneo, a giudicare da come sollevò le sopracciglia e scrutò il mio volto con incertezza.  
« Volevo scusarmi per il mio comportamento delle scorse settimane » dissi, senza permettergli di aprire bocca. « Devo esserle sembrato molto insensibile. »  
Mi sorrise, con uno dei suoi disarmanti sorrisi che raggiungevano gli occhi e mettevano immediatamente a proprio agio l'interlocutore. « Affatto dottore, chi sono io per giudicare come si reagisce al dolore? Da parte mia sono certo che il teatrino che ho montato la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati deve esserle sembrato al limite della follia. »  
Sorrisi di rimando. « In effetti non era la perfetta dimostrazione di un uomo sano di mente. Ma mi permetta di offrirle un caffè, signor Selden. »  
« William, la prego, dottore. »  
« E allora io sono John, non "dottore". »  
Ci incamminammo entrambi verso un piccolo caffè all'angolo della via e nessuno di noi trovò necessario spendere ulteriori parole in frivola conversazione.  
Non credevo che avessimo nulla in comune, ma mi sentivo in dovere di riparare ad un torto che credevo di aver compiuto nei suoi confronti e quindi avrei sopportato un'ora di placida e inconsistente conversazione senza lamentarmi.  
In realtà William era un conversatore eccezionale, e in quell'occasione scoprii che avevamo molti interessi in comune, a partire dalla letteratura, argomento che occupò una buona parte delle due ore che trascorremmo nel locale.  
William era avvocato – e così si spiegarono i vestiti sempre impeccabili e di buone marche – e si era trasferito a Londra da meno di un anno, innamorandosi subito della capitale. Non potevo dargli torto dato che io, pur di non allontanarmi dalla City, avevo preso la decisione di abitare con uno sconosciuto nel giro di quattro ore.  
Ma sapevo che il motivo non era quello, o almeno non del tutto.  
In ogni caso, come mi aspettavo che accadesse, la conversazione andò a morire proprio su Sherlock, e William si dovette rendere conto che per me quello era un argomento penoso, perché, oltre a mostrarsi imbarazzato e impacciato, fece di tutto pur di entrare in un altro argomento.  
Vi riuscì solo in parte, e finimmo col disquisire su come fosse arduo trovare un appartamento a buon mercato in quel periodo e su come per me fosse difficile continuare a vivere nel 221B così come per lui continuare a stare nella casa che aveva condiviso con la sorella.  
A mia difesa posso dire che nemmeno per un secondo mi venne in mente di fare quella scelta che con Sherlock non aveva richiesto che qualche attimo di riflessione.  
Non avrei mai chiesto a William Selden di unire i nostri stipendi e trovare un appartamento che accomodasse entrambi.  
E non mi passò nemmeno per l'anticamera del cervello non perché non mi trovassi bene con lui o perché avessi paura di legarmi a qualcun altro tanto quanto mi ero legato a Sherlock – Dio! Non sarebbe accaduto _mai_ più in tutta la mia vita! – ma solo perché io, nel 221B di Baker Street, continuavo imperterrito ad aspettare.  
Me ne andai al lavoro con molto, _molto_ più ritardo del solito, ma con il recapito di William nel cellulare e la certezza di essermi guadagnato un conoscente che avrebbe potuto tramutarsi facilmente in amico.

Quando arrivai al lavoro non mi sentivo troppo bene e maledii il signor Morton per avermi trattenuto molto più del necessario fuori da casa sua solo per accettare una mia gentilezza.  
Arthur era lì, sempre pronto a darmi il benvenuto, e per grazia ricevuta ben lontano da qualsiasi strumento medico.  
Sarah mi lanciò uno sguardo contrariato, perché ero in un ritardo davvero deplorevole che certo non era da me. Aspettai che mi dicesse qualcosa, ma era giovedì e lei sapeva bene che cosa facevo di giovedì.  
Avrei preferito che mi licenziassero per ogni mio ritardo settimanale, e invece la cosa passava sempre sotto silenzio.  
_Povero John, va a trovare il suo amico morto, dobbiamo scusarlo.  
Povero John, dopotutto succede solo un giorno alla settimana, dobbiamo capirlo._  
« Mi rendo conto che non sono affari miei » esordì Arthur quella mattina, « ma non crede che sarebbe meglio venire puntuale _anche_ il giovedì mattina per preservare la sua nomea di medico competente? »  
« Non è la puntualità che fa il medico » risposi, sentendo i muscoli delle spalle rilassarsi all'improvviso.  
Mentre aspettavamo che il nostro primo paziente entrasse, Arthur mi guardava senza biasimo: aveva parlato con il semplice intento di rendersi utile.  
All'improvviso aggrottò le sopracciglia, avvicinandosi a me: « Si sente bene, dottore? » domandò. Il sole invernale che penetrava attraverso la finestra colorava i suoi capelli di speciali striature ramate. Lo trovai estremamente riposante e sbattei le palpebre per scacciare quella sensazione.  
« Un colpo di vento ieri sera, suppongo. »  
« È uscito? » domandò allora, senza smettere di fissarmi; sembrava stupito.  
« Sono un essere umano anche io, Arthur. Non ho il diritto di uscire? »  
« No, no... solo che- la dottoressa Sawyer ha detto... ma non importa. Le preparo un tè allora, le farà bene. »  
Stavo per impedirgli di compiere quella commissione e ordinargli di mettersi accanto a me per prendere appunti, ma lui era già sparito oltre la porta e al posto suo stava entrando il Signor Simpson, reduce da tre infarti e perennemente a dieta.  
Il tè arrivò una buona mezz'ora dopo, quando ormai credevo di avere preso non solo un colpo di vento ma una vera e propria influenza, e Arthur si scusò affermando di essere stato trattenuto. Non mi lamentai, perché era già stato abbastanza gentile da offrirsi di portarlo, e inoltre notai con soddisfazione che il tè era come piaceva a me: amaro e con poco latte.  
In effetti, tuttavia, strascorsi il resto della giornata a fare la spola tra il bagno e il mio studio, con non poche occhiate preoccupate da parte di Arthur e della segretaria.  
Dovette essere un malessere passeggero, in ogni caso, perché una volta svuotato ben bene lo stomaco iniziai subito a sentirmi meglio.  
E menomale, perché non so che cosa sarebbe successo se mi fossi azzardato a far sapere al signor Morton che non avrei potuto accompagnarlo nella sua passeggiata, anche se per cause di forza maggiore.

Le cause di forza maggiore non persistettero a lungo e mi permisero, la domenica mattina, di trovarmi alla solita ora di qualsiasi giorno feriale davanti alla pensilina del bus.  
L'unica altra persona nei paraggi era proprio il signor Morton, che camminava lentamente lungo il marciapiede per raggiungermi.  
La giornata prometteva bene: uno strano connubio di nuvole e sole, niente vento e assolutamente niente neve.  
« Buongiorno! » dissi cordialmente, perché l'aria frizzante mi aveva messo di buon umore.  
« A lei, dottore » mi rispose cupamente.  
« Dove se ne va, di solito? »  
« Dove capita » e non aggiunse altro finché il pullman non arrivò.  
Non mi azzardai ad aiutarlo a salire e fece tutto da solo, cosa che parve apprezzare, perché quando si fu seduto iniziò ad essere più socievole di quanto lo era stato fino ad allora.  
« Quanti anni ha? » mi domandò.  
Il mezzo era deserto, fatta eccezione per noi, e ad ogni sobbalzo temevo di vederlo cadere giù dalla sedia, tanto stava seduto scomposto, con il bastone infilato malamente tra le gambe. Eppure sembrava a suo agio.  
« Vado per i quaranta... e lei? »  
Fece un sorrisetto tra l'ironico e il divertito: « Anche io su per giù. »  
« Li porta meravigliosamente » commentai, rendendomi conto che per John Morton era più facile intraprendere una conversazione di quel tipo che parlare a cuore aperto.  
« Non quanto lei, giovanotto. Sa, ho un nipote della sua età: è americano, lui. Figlio di mia sorella... un grandissimo stronzo. Il Vecchio Mondo non fa per lui, dice... e nemmeno il vecchio zio. »  
Sorrisi, mio malgrado. « Anche io ho una sorella... e anche lei è una grandissima stronza. »  
Mi guardò socchiudendo gli occhi, come per scrutarmi dentro l'anima. Mentirei se dicessi che le parole successive che John Morton mi disse furono dettate dal caso: con quello sguardo sembrava essere stato in grado di leggere dentro di me.  
« Lei non ha molti amici, non è vero? »  
Sbattei le palpebre, colto alla sprovvista. « Che cosa glielo fa pensare? »  
« È domenica. E giovane com'è preferisce trascorrere la sua mattina con un vecchio piuttosto che con qualche amico, o con una ragazza. »  
Mi strinsi nelle spalle, in effetti senza sapere come rispondere. Nel frattempo il pullman arrivò a destinazione e scendemmo, cosa che mi salvò dal cercarla, quella risposta.  
Il parco non era tra i più grandi di Londra, a quell'ora c'erano davvero poche persone e la passeggiata sembrava iniziare in modo piacevole.  
Ero quasi tentato di domandare che cosa avesse fatto nella vita, quando di nuovo quello strano personaggio riuscì a stupirmi.  
« Sa... da giovane facevo salto in lungo. »  
L'associazione di idee doveva essergli sorta dopo aver visto una piscina di sabbia nel giardinetto dei bambini.  
« Deve essere stato un grande atleta... io non sono mai stato bravo con gli sport. »  
« Non si tratta di bravura, John » mi spiegò con la sua voce cupa, come se stesse spiegando la faccenda al suo nipotino di sei anni. « Se sei felice di fare qualcosa, non importa quanto inetto tu possa essere. »  
« Anche questo è vero. »  
Inspiegabilmente pensai a Sherlock. Anche se ormai avrei dovuto essere abituato a quel tipo di associazioni che la mia mente liberamente faceva nei momenti più inopportuni della giornata.  
Non ero affatto bravo nel gioco di Sherlock, quello dell'investigatore, e spesso avevo compiuto i miei bravi e imbarazzanti errori, ma per nulla al mondo vi avrei rinunciato.  
Un po' come Arthur Woodley che, per quanto inetto potesse essere, non mollava mai.  
« Sediamoci un po'... le va? » domandai quando mi resi conto che in signor Morton iniziava ad essere affaticato.  
« Se non ce la fa già più... » replicò lui voltando la testa dall'altra parte, come a mostrarmi che era più che in grado di fare il giro del parco altre quattro volte.  
« In effetti » dissi sorridendo, « sono stato un po' male in questi giorni. »  
« D'accordo allora. » E si sedette con vivo piacere.  
Rimanemmo un po' così, a guardare davanti a noi. L'ambiente si stava animando: anziani a passeggio, qualche famiglia arrivata per godere della neve fresca, un paio di bambini corsero davanti a noi gridando frasi sconnesse e trascinandosi appresso una sciarpa quasi infinita e sfilacciata.  
« Non è facile, lo so » esordì ad un certo punto, proprio quando credevo che non avrebbe aggiunto nient'altro e che avremmo trascorso il restante tempo in religioso silenzio.  
« Cosa? »  
« Anche io ho perso mia moglie... è sempre difficile. Certo, non capisco bene come funzionino le cose tra due uomini, ma immagino che- »  
« Di che accidenti va parlando? » quasi esplosi, rendendomi conto di quello che John Morton, pensionato londinese, stava non solo insinuando, ma proprio affermando con la più assoluta tranquillità.  
Strinse le labbra, nascoste dai baffi, e mi guardò come se fossi la creatura più assurda dell'universo. « Ma di lei e Sherlock Holmes! È per lui che si è trovato, di domenica, a fare da balia ad un vecchio sciancato come me, no? » feci per interromperlo ma lui continuò, imperterrito: « Una tragedia, posso immaginarlo... essere ingannato così dal proprio- compagno? È così che si dice, oggi? Non imparerò mai il gergo di- »  
« Sherlock non mi ha affatto tradito! E non era il mio _compagno_. Cioè, lo era ma non nel senso che intende lei! Signor Morton, lei si sta basando su quello che i giornali hanno detto, non sui fatti. »  
Mi guardò per un lungo istante. Dovevo essere uno spettacolo ben divertente, perché poco dopo scoppiò a ridere, la risata gutturale di chi ha speso cinquant'anni della propria vita fumando ogni tipo di sigaretta.  
« Già, immaginavo qualcosa del genere. I giornalisti sono tutti una massa di debosciati, eh? In ogni caso, dovrebbe pensare a rifarsi una vita. Io mi sono risposato. »  
« Mi fa molto piacere per lei » risposi nel tentativo di non scoppiare a ridere e al contempo di apparire esasperato, ma la situazione era talmente assurda da risultare divertente. « Ma io e Sherlock non siamo mai stati una coppia. »  
« E questo che vuol dire? »  
« Prego? »  
« La grammatica ha sempre ragione, John. Se lo lasci dire da uno che l'ha insegnata per quarant'anni. Se lei avesse detto: "non eravamo una coppia" la questione sarebbe finita lì. Ma invece ha scelto di dire "non siamo mai stati una coppia". E ciò implica che, se lui fosse ancora vivo, forse lo sareste. »  
Non riuscivo a credere alle mie orecchie: non bastava avere una sorella convinta che la mia relazione con Sherlock non fosse di pura e semplice amicizia, non bastavano le allusioni costanti della maggior parte della gente, non bastavano le chiacchiere senza fine dei giornali, doveva anche entrare in scena un vecchio strambo a comunicarmi che, dannazione! era molto probabile che avessi sbagliato tutto nella mia vita.  
E il mio subconscio di certo conosceva la grammatica meglio di me.  
« Le ho dato da pensare, eh? Ma non è questo che fanno i giovani? Arrovellarsi su questioni senza rimedio fino a riempirsi la testa di scempiaggini? »  
Gli sorrisi. Non potevo farne a meno: pover'uomo, era molto più solo di quanto non fossi io.  
« E adesso » mi disse, « credo che sia l'ora di tornare verso Baker Street: la sua deliziosa padrona di casa ha preparato un tè apposta per me. »  
D'accordo, forse tra i due quello che aveva bisogno di ampliare le proprie conoscenze ero io.  
Fu anche per quel motivo – oltre all'incapacità di rimanere da solo con me stesso e la mia mente, dispostissima a giocarmi brutti scherzi – che quella sera telefonai a William e gli domandai se fosse stato libero per una cena.

Durante le due settimane successive non ebbi alcun sentore di quello che in seguito sarebbe accaduto. Dire che avrei dovuto aspettarmelo sarebbe aumentare un po' troppo le mie capacità mentali, ma sono stato un soldato: un minimo di sesto senso dovrei possederlo!  
E invece niente.  
Col senno di poi credo di essere stato troppo concentrato su me stesso, rispetto a quello che accadeva attorno a me: è un difetto che Sherlock non ha mai avuto. Quando riflette su qualcuno non solo riesce a estraniarsi completamente da se stesso, ma quasi diventa l'altra persona, vivendo sulla propria pelle le emozioni e i sentimenti che gli altri stanno provando.  
Un trasformista della peggior specie, per essere precisi, perché quando vuole essere qualcun altro ci riesce alla perfezione e nessuno si rende conto di avere davanti una persona completamente diversa da quello che appare.  
In ogni caso, come dicevo, quelle due settimane successive alla mia chiacchierata col signor Morton e alla mia piacevole cena con William passarono tranquillamente, e io continuai a vivere la mia vita barcamenandomi tra lavoro, casa e strane passeggiate con il mio anziano vicino – che per fortuna si tenne ben lontano dall'argomento "Sherlock" – senza che né Molly, né tantomeno mia sorella si facessero più vive. Solo Lestrade tentò di chiamarmi, ma io ignorai la telefonata e iniziai a meditare di cambiare numero di cellulare.  
Non potevo dire di essere triste, ma nemmeno felice. So che raramente si raggiunge la completa felicità, ma a me sarebbe piaciuto semplicemente essere sereno, stato d'animo che ancora non riuscivo a raggiungere, come se mancasse qualcosa nella mia vita.  
Ero però lieto di avere accanto tre persone che avrei finalmente potuto definire amici. Arthur mi trattava con particolare rispetto e preoccupazione, come se avesse davanti il suo vecchio padre da accudire – nonostante avesse poco più di dieci anni meno di me; con William le cose andavano sempre meglio, dato che il suo dolore per la morte della sorella si amalgamava perfettamente con il mio dolore per la morte di Sherlock e riuscivamo ormai a comprenderci quasi senza dire nulla. Non era lo stesso rapporto che avevo instaurato con Sherlock, ma si stava avvicinando a quel traguardo.  
Un po' mi dispiaceva, devo ammetterlo: non credevo che il mio migliore amico potesse essere sostituito, ma a quel punto LA domanda iniziava a premere sempre di più nella mia mente. Sherlock era davvero _solo_ il mio migliore amico?  
Cercavo di non pensarci, il più delle volte: era già doloroso pensare di aver perso una persona così importante senza aggiungere altre connotazioni al nostro rapporto.  
E infine c'era il signor Morton, che mi trattava come se fossi il figlio che non aveva mai avuto. Sempre nel suo modo brusco e privo di tatto, si intende, ma c'era qualcosa di piacevole nell'essere così apprezzati da qualcuno che in verità avrebbe dovuto ignorarmi o al massimo rivolgermi appena la parola.  
Cominciavo ad abituarmi a queste tre strane conoscenze che si erano infiltrate nella mia esistenza con insolita armonia, senza mai sfiorarsi l'una con l'altra, quando accadde.  
Cercherò di raccontare la cosa in modo più fedele possibile a quello che vidi e provai prima di rendermi conto di quello che stava succedendo davvero, ma immagino che il lettore attento, abbia già compreso come questa storia andrà a finire.

La signora Hudson era uscita con uno dei suoi spasimanti, facendomi sperare per il meglio anche per la mia vita sentimentale, che andava di male in peggio. Ma se lei aveva speranze, perché io avrei dovuto rinunciare?  
Comunque, il 221B era deserto quella sera, e sarebbe stato ancora più deserto quando io fossi uscito per una cena con Arthur e la sua fidanzata che aveva tanto insistito per presentarmi. Sembrava che dovessi approvare la sua scelta e mi sentivo alquanto a disagio davanti a questa eventualità, tanto che ero indeciso su qualche cravatta indossare, quando all'improvviso suonarono al campanello.  
Scesi giù per le scale, ben deciso ad allontanare chiunque avesse intenzione di farmi fare ritardo, ma quando aprii la porta trovai davanti a me il signor Morton con uno sguardo talmente spaventato da lasciarmi un attimo sbigottito.  
« John » mi disse, con voce spettrale, « posso entrare? »  
Mi feci da parte, permettendo alle sue vecchie gambe di introdursi in casa e lo guardai con espressione interrogativa. « È successo qualcosa? » domandai, mentre il mio pensiero correva alla signora Hudson.  
« In verità, sì » mi disse, e la sua espressione cambiò.  
I suoi occhi superarono me e andarono a posarsi al di là della porta, ancora aperta. Nella penombra della sera una figura in un lungo capotto scuro ci fissava.  
I lampioni non riuscivano a illuminare il suo volto e per un attimo immaginai che avesse tra le mani un altro bastone, come quello del signor Morton.  
Poi mi resi conto che quello che le sue lunghe dita stringevano era un fucile.  
« Che diavolo...? »  
Ma non riuscii a dire di più, perché l'uomo fece un passo dentro casa e ci spianò contro l'arma.  
Dietro di me il signor Morton annaspò, colto dal panico, e per un attimo mi distrassi nel tentativo di dargli un minimo di sicurezza stringendogli una spalla.  
Quando portai di nuovo l'attenzione sull'intruso, ciò che i miei occhi registrarono non andò direttamente al cervello e ci volle qualche istante prima che mi rendessi conto di avere davanti a me William Selden.  
Mi osservava con un odio talmente intenso che rabbrividii.  
« W-William... cosa- »  
« Su per le scale » ordinò. La sua voce era diversa, aspra, gracchiante. Non c'era niente in lui dell'uomo posato e gentile, distrutto dal dolore, che avevo conosciuto al cimitero.  
Non mi mossi, e dietro di me il signor Morton trattenne il respiro. Sperai che non stesse per avere un attacco di cuore, perché difficilmente il nostro assalitore mi avrebbe consentito di aiutarlo.  
I miei occhi saettavano dalla canna del fucile al volto di William – che di certo non era William – ma non accennai a fare un passo.  
« Che significa tutto questo? » esplosi, perché sono sempre un soldato e sono abituato a mantenere la calma davanti al pericolo. Non per niente Sherlock mi aveva scelto come suo compagno.  
« Ho detto, dottore: Su. Per. Le. Scale. »  
Sentii lo scatto del caricatore e davvero non seppi come oppormi.  
« Stia tranquillo signor Morton » dissi, mentre aiutavo il mio vecchio amico a salire al piano di sopra. « Andrà tutto bene. »  
Lui tentò di articolare qualcosa, ma non seppe tirare fuori nulla e si concentrò solo sul salire un gradino dopo l'altro.  
Giungemmo nel salotto che tante volte aveva visto me e Sherlock seduti tranquilli – e molto annoiati, soprattutto lui – con il fiato corto. Il cuore mi ballava nel petto e devo ammettere che non vedevo l'ora di sapere che cosa diavolo significasse tutta quella storia.  
« Seduti » ordinò di nuovo William.  
Il mio compagno si lasciò quasi cadere su una poltrona, come se tutto quello fosse stato troppo per il suo debole cuore, ed ebbi paura per lui. Io rimasi in piedi.  
« William. Che cosa stai facendo! » esplosi, sempre più sconvolto. E la punta dell'arma si piazzò saldamente sotto il mio mento, facendomi indietreggiare.  
« Non credevo che fosse così stupido, dottor Watson. Il mio nome non è William Selden. E di certo uno più intelligente di lei l'avrebbe già capito. Ora, la prego, si accomodi dove più le è congeniale. »  
Mi sedetti su una sedia, perché davvero non sapevo che cos'altro fare. I suoi occhi non erano più verdi, ora lo vedevo perfettamente: doveva aver indossato delle lenti a contatto molto forti, perché i suoi occhi erano azzurri e spietati, privi di qualsiasi altro sentimento tranne un odio bruciante.  
« Chi diavolo è lei? » chiesi in un sussurro, perché non ne avevo la più pallida idea.  
Per tutta risposta lui si avvicinò alla finestra scrutando all'esterno, come alla ricerca di qualcuno.  
« Il mio nome » disse, continuando a puntare l'arma contro di noi, « è Sebastian Moran. »  
Evidentemente si aspettava – almeno da me – una reazione di qualche tipo, ma il suo nome non mi diceva proprio niente, quindi mi limitai a fissarlo con sguardo interrogativo. Il povero signor Morton lo guardava come se fosse il diavolo in persona venuto per giustiziarci, ma dubito che quel nome avesse per lui qualche rilevanza.  
« Chi? » domandai.  
« Suppongo » la sua voce conteneva una nota di compiacimento che non potei non notare, « che il suo amico Sherlock Holmes mi descriverebbe come "il secondo individuo più pericoloso di tutta Londra". Io e lei, dottor Watson, abbiamo avuto carriere simili nell'esercito... solo che lei ha deciso di stare dalla parte degli stupidi, e io da quella dei potenti. Per un certo periodo sono stato il braccio destro di James Moriarty. »  
Dio, avevo creduto di poter archiviare tutti gli orrendi ricordi che quel nome portava con sé, ma come dimostrava quell'uomo privo di scrupoli davanti a me, mi ero sbagliato di grosso.  
« Mio Dio... » ansimò in signor Morton, spostando lo sguardo da me a Moran.  
« Che cosa vuoi da me? » domandai, senza avere la forza sufficiente per stupirmi o impressionarmi. « Che cosa significa tutta la pantomima che hai fatto... il cimitero... le cene... la tua amicizia. Che senso ha? Sherlock è morto, Moriarty è morto. Che cosa vuoi da me? »  
Sorrise, un incredibile contrasto con quei sorrisi gentili e disinteressati che ero abituato a vedere su quel volto: sembrava un lupo davanti alla preda, sfinita per la lunga corsa.  
« Credo proprio che si sbagli, dottore. Sherlock Holmes non è affatto morto e io sono qui per lui. »  
Rimasi immobile mentre impedivo con tutte le mie forze alla speranza di farsi avanti, prepotente.  
« Sei pazzo » mugolai, ma era troppo tardi. Erano bastate tre parole, e già aspettavo di vedere Sherlock buttare giù la porta e interrompere quel nuovo incubo.  
« John... » balbettò il signor Morton, guardandomi con il panico dipinto sul volto anziano. « Cosa- »  
« Non sono pazzo » rispose con calma Sebastian Moran, spostando i suoi occhi dalla finestra alla porta. « So per certo che Sherlock Holmes è vivo. Le dice niente il nome Arthur Woodley? »  
Probabilmente smisi di respirare, perché tutti i pezzi andarono al loro posto con una velocità che mi lasciò stordito.  
« Oh mio Dio » bisbigliai, le mie mani tremanti artigliarono la stoffa dei pantaloni come se stessero cercando di aggrapparsi a qualcosa di reale. Ero all'improvviso del tutto indifferente alla situazione disperata in cui ci trovavamo, e cercavo di registrare ogni momento che avevo trascorso con Arthur, con _Sherlock travestito da Arthur_. Mio Dio. Mio Dio!  
« L'abbiamo tenuta d'occhio a lungo, nell'unico modo che entrambi sapevamo essere quello giusto: guadagnandoci la sua amicizia. Non è stato difficile... Jim aveva ragione: le persone comuni sono adorabili. »  
« Ma perché, perché? E perché coinvolgere anche il signor Morton! Oh mio Dio... »  
Moran lanciò uno sguardo indifferente all'uomo seduto sulla poltrona, il cui volto si faceva sempre più cinereo ad ogni particolare che si aggiungeva alla storia. « Mi è servito per introdurmi in questa casa. Niente di più. Avrei preferito farla fuori dalla finestra... ero tiratore, sa? Ma non sarebbe stato così divertente. Voglio vedere il panico negli occhi di Sherlock Holmes. E non mi importa se per arrivare a questo devo morire anche io. E adesso, vi pregherei di fare silenzio. »  
Come un sol uomo ci mettemmo in ascolto. Pensai che avrei potuto avvertire Sherlock con un grido se avesse sentito il rumore di qualcuno che saliva le scale, ma gli occhi di Moran mi avvertirono silenziosamente che se avessi mosso un solo muscolo il signor Morton avrebbe tirato il suo ultimo fiato.  
Così rimasi immobile, il cuore che martellava nel petto, e una felicità incongrua che mi invadeva piano piano: Sherlock era vivo. Vivo!  
All'improvviso sentimmo un cigolio. Niente di particolarmente forte o rumoroso, ma il signor Morton sobbalzò e potei vedere il volto di Moran illuminarsi di una gioia quasi fanciullesca. Decisamente inquietante.  
Si voltò verso la porta che dava sulle scale, e tutta la mia attenzione fu risucchiata lì.  
_Sherlock Sherlock Sherlock_, pensavo, _non salire, sali, vieni da me, non entrare in questa casa.  
_Lo ammetto, non era molto padrone di me stesso.  
Fu in quel momento che il signor Morton accanto a me si trasformò.  
Non credo di poter descrivere la scena con parole diverse da queste.  
Si sollevò in piedi, la sua figura ingobbita si erse verso l'alto con una facilità che mi lasciò basito per un attimo, il suo sguardo terrorizzato divenne freddo e impenetrabile nel giro di un secondo, e il signor John Morton lasciò il proprio posto a Sherlock Holmes.  
Rimasi talmente sbigottito che mi parve di vedere la scena attraverso un velo di acqua, a rallentatore.  
Sherlock stringeva in mano il bastone che era appartenuto al fu John Morton e pensai che volesse spaccarlo sulla testa di Moran, ma in verità quello che il mio amico redivivo fece fu di estrarre una pistola dai pantaloni di John Morton e puntarla alla testa del nostro assalitore.  
Non so ancora quanto tempo occorse a Sherlock per fare una cosa del genere, ma Moran lo vide con la coda dell'occhio e il suo fucile fece fuoco prima che la pistola di Sherlock potesse giungere al suo obiettivo.  
Fui colpito – solo di striscio, dato che Moran era in posizione del tutto sbagliata per prendere uno straccio di mira, tanto era concentrato sui rumori immaginari provenienti dalle scale – e rotolai a terra.  
Un altro sparo fece eco al primo, e nel giro di qualche secondo – o qualche anno, secondo la mia percezione distorta degli avvenimenti – il volto di Sherlock, ripulito dalla maschera di John Morton, stava sopra di me e mi guardava. Per un attimo i suoi occhi freddi si appannarono e gli tremarono le labbra.  
« Sei ferito John? Per l'amore di Dio, dimmi che non sei ferito! »  
In effetti ero ferito, e non seppi rispondergli in nessun modo tranne che con uno sguardo carico di sollievo e affetto.  
La rabbia sarebbe arrivata dopo.  
In quel momento, nonostante il dolore al braccio e la mente annebbiata, ero perfettamente felice.

Mi svegliai non so quanto tempo dopo e il mio cervello mi inviò subito un input sconvolgente: Sherlock era vivo.  
Non aprii subito gli occhi, perché temevo che tutta quella malaugurata storia fosse solo un sogno estremamente elaborato, e se mi fossi svegliato scoprendo che il funerale di Sherlock non c'era ancora stato e che avrei dovuto vivere di nuovo quei quattro mesi, non so che cosa mi avrebbe trattenuto dal gettarmi giù dalla finestra.  
Ma alla fine il familiare odore di medicinali mi indusse ad aprire gli occhi e a guardarmi intorno. Dubito che molta gente desideri svegliarsi in un ospedale, ma era esattamente quello che volevo accadesse a me.  
Grazie a Dio accadde, e Sherlock era seduto su una sedia accanto al mio letto.  
Non credevo che avrei vissuto tanto da vedere Sherlock sedersi al mio capezzale.  
Diavolo, non credevo che avrei vissuto tanto da vedere di nuovo Sherlock e basta!  
Mi venne da piangere, e subito dopo fui colto dal bellissimo impulso di tirargli contro il primo oggetto che mi fosse capitato tra le mani.  
Disgraziatamente per me l'unica cosa che trovai fu un cuscino, ma il mio braccio destro era sano come un pesce e per questo non ebbi troppe difficoltà a lanciarglielo contro.  
Rimbalzò sulla sua faccia impassibile e cadde a terra.  
« Cristo! » esalai, ignorando l'improvviso dolore alla parte sinistra del mio corpo. « Dovrei strozzarti con le mie mani! »  
« Non dovresti fare sforzi » replicò lui con voce pacata.  
Come avevo potuto confondere la sua voce con quello del signor Morton?  
Come avevo potuto confondere la sua voce con quella di Arthur Woodley?  
Cristo!  
« Eri sempre tu. Tutte le maledette persone che ho incontrato. Eri sempre tu » non era una domanda.  
« Una di loro era Sebastian Moran, se ben ricordi. »  
« Eri sempre tu, Sherlock. Mio Dio... le cose che mi hai detto... come ho potuto non rendermi conto...? »  
« Sono un bravo attore. »  
« Cerca di dare un senso a questa cosa, Sherlock. Dalle un senso, perché altrimenti non potrò mai più fidarmi di te. »  
Mi sentivo svuotato, privo di forze. Fino ad allora avevo creduto che Sherlock fosse sempre stato leale con me: mai, nemmeno per un attimo, avevo pensato che fosse davvero un falso, che si fosse inventato la maschera di investigatore geniale e avesse fatto di tutto per ingannarmi.  
Ma adesso... era arrivato a fare delle cose a me, ai miei sentimenti, che non sapevo proprio come definire se non con la parola "crudeltà".  
Accavallò le gambe senza smettere di fissarmi. Non avevo nemmeno avuto il tempo di guardarmi intorno e soltanto dopo svariati minuti mi accorsi che la stanza era vuota, ma per quanto mi riguardava poteva anche essere colma di fotografi e giornalisti, perché per me in quel momento esistevamo solo noi due.  
« Sapevo che Moriarty non aveva potuto organizzare tutto da solo. Sapevo che c'era qualcuno di cui si fidava ciecamente a cui aveva lasciato qualche compito. Restava solo da scoprire chi fosse. Nel mio archivio avevo i dossier di tutti i peggiori criminali di Londra e non c'è voluto molto per risalire a lui. »  
Incrociò le dita davanti al volto e recitò: « Moran, Sebastian, colonnello. Nullafacente. Un tempo appartenente alla prima brigata di Bangalore Pioneers. Nato a Londra, figlio di Augustus Moran, ambasciatore britannico in Giappone. Ha studiato ad Oxford. Ha preso servizio nell'esercito combattendo tre anni in Afghanistan – in effetti si è congedato proprio quando tu sei entrato nell'esercito. È tornato in patria con tre medaglie al valore e la nomea di miglior cecchino del suo battaglione. Non c'è voluto molto perché Moriarty gli mettesse gli occhi addosso. »  
Continuai a guardarlo, aspettando che aggiungesse qualcosa, perché se a lui dopo questo breve dossier recitato parola per parola tutto doveva apparire chiaro, be', per me non lo era affatto.  
« E quindi? Io che c'entro con Sebastian Moran? E per l'amor di Dio, Sherlock, perché hai voluto inscenare questo teatrino? »  
« Io non ho voluto inscenare niente. Avevo bisogno di scomparire fino a che le acque non si fossero calmate. Moran però ha intuito che ero ancora vivo... credo sia stato l'unico a parte mio fratello e Molly. »  
« Tuo fratello? MOLLY? » tuonai, perché non potevo credere che la dolce Molly avesse evitato di rendermi partecipe dell'insignificante particolare della non-dipartita di Sherlock.  
« Le ho detto io di stare zitta, e ora segui il filo del ragionamento. Moran voleva vendicarsi di me... non so quali rapporti lo legassero a Moriarty, ma evidentemente non ha preso bene la morte del suo capo. Mi rincresce, John. »  
Lo guardai e sulla mia faccia si dipinse un espressione più che stupita.  
« Ti stai scusando? » domandai.  
« Non credevo che avrebbe preso di mira te. Sono arrivato troppo tardi per impedirgli di avvicinarti al cimitero. Un trucco ingegnoso, in effetti... era palese che un uomo come te ci sarebbe caduto. »  
Per un attimo nei suoi occhi passò un lampo di tenerezza, poi li distolse dal mio volto e andò ad osservare il panorama fuori dalla finestra.  
« U-Un uomo come me? » bisbigliai attonito.  
« Generoso, compassionevole, in lutto. Non potevi non aiutare qualcuno nelle tue stesse condizioni. »  
« Ok. D'accordo. Ma perché ha fatto tutto questo? Non poteva semplicemente entrare in casa nostra e farmi fuori? »  
Sherlock si voltò a guardarmi: dava le spalle alla luce, quindi non potevo vederlo bene in faccia, ma mi sembrò – pare assurdo, lo so – imbarazzato.  
« Lui... mi considerava un rivale, suppongo. »  
Di nuovo, per lui quella frase doveva avere perfettamente senso, ma per me era incomprensibile.  
« Rivale? »  
« Moriarty era ossessionato da me. Credo che Sebastian fosse... geloso. Non userei proprio questo termine, ma penso che, vista la tua propensione per la letteratura da due soldi, si adatti alla situazione. »  
« Geloso? Di te! »  
Ok, era ufficiale: Sebastian Moran era un pazzo di prima categoria, come il suo defunto capo, ma la domanda restava aperta: « Ma io che cosa c'entro in tutto questo? »  
Sherlock si spostò nella stanza, in modo da non farmi vedere il suo volto, ed era successo davvero poche volte nella nostra frequentazione. « Voleva ripagarmi con la stessa moneta... fare in modo che tu ti affezionassi a lui. O meglio, a William Selden. »  
Ci fu un attimo di pausa, in cui le mille cose non dette tra di noi quasi si solidificarono comparendo in lettere brillanti nell'aria, poi Sherlock continuò, imperterrito.  
« Non lo immaginavo. Ho sbagliato, John. Devo ammetterlo mio malgrado. Quando ho capito quello che voleva fare era troppo tardi per allontanarti da lui senza palesarmi. Così ho creato Arthur Woodley e John Morton. Dovevo tenerti d'occhio... sapevo che Moran avrebbe pensato ad un solo travestimento: non era certo James Moriarty e per quanto brillante potesse essere non avrebbe mai pensato che John Morton fosse una minaccia. Sapevo come catturare la tua attenzione e farti avvicinare a loro è stato relativamente facile. »  
« Quella volta- quella volta che credevo di avere l'influenza quando Arthur- quando_ tu_ mi hai portato il tè... »  
« Moran aveva avvelenato il tuo caffè. Niente di serio, ovviamente, voleva solo essere certo che sotto la maschera di Arthur ci fossi io, non certo ucciderti. Gli feci capire che ero io somministrandoti un lassativo, ma John Morton era già entrato in azione. »  
Fissai la sua figura nella penombra senza avere la più pallida idea di dove quella conversazione avrebbe portato.  
« Sherlock... » dissi alla fine, « eri geloso di me? »  
Lo vidi agitarsi, a disagio, e portarsi ancora di più a ridosso della finestra. « Non essere sciocco, John. »  
« Temevi che la mia amicizia con Will- con quel tizio cancellasse il tuo ricordo? »  
« Certo che no. »  
« E allora perché il signor John Morton mi ha fatto quelle domande? »  
Mi batteva il cuore come se fossi di nuovo sotto la minaccia del fucile di Moran, ma in quel momento ebbi ancora più paura di quanta ne avevo provata quando rischiavo di morire.  
« Quali domande? » rispose Sherlock, la sua voce era fredda, inconsistente, scivolosa come il ghiaccio.  
« Siediti qui accanto a me, per piacere » dissi. Lo volevo vedere in faccia. Poteva nascondermi tante cose, poteva nascondermi tutti i piani che voleva, poteva nascondermi il filo conduttore di un ragionamento privo di senso, ma non poteva nascondermi quello che già sapevo.  
« Sai a quali domande mi riferisco. Nel tuo piano non avevano senso di esistere. Che mi fossi dimenticato di te o meno, Moran avrebbe comunque voluto uccidermi. Per farti del male, Sherlock. Io- »  
« Erano solo parole. »  
« Le parole sono importanti » replicai mentre lo vedevo sedersi accanto a me. « Lo hai detto tu stesso: la grammatica non mente. »  
« L'ha detto John Morton. »  
« Sei tu John Morton, così come sei tu Arthur Woodley. Sherlock, per quanto tu possa nasconderti dietro una falsa identità, qualcosa di te uscirà sempre fuori. Per questo Arthur e John mi piacevano così tanto. Molto più di quanto non mi piacesse William. »  
I suoi occhi ebbero un guizzo, strinse le labbra e deglutì. Non sapeva dove guardare, ma quelle domande c'erano state e le aveva formulate lui, non certo uno dei suoi travestimenti.  
Mi sentii invadere da un sollievo tanto grande che riuscì a cancellare anche tutta la stizza e l'ultimo rimasuglio di rabbia per come mi aveva trattato, lasciandomi all'oscuro di tutto, in balia del dolore per la sua morte.  
Ma era stato necessario un finto-suicidio e un quasi-omicidio per farmi realizzare che ero completamente, perdutamente innamorato di Sherlock Holmes, quindi non potevo essere arrabbiato, non sul serio almeno.  
Allungai una mano verso di lui, perché volevo toccarlo, volevo sentire la sua pelle sulla mia, volevo prendere coscienza che, sì, era lì davanti a me e aveva di nuovo sconfitto chi si era posto sulla nostra strada.  
Me la prese dopo qualche attimo di esitazione e mi guardò, per la prima volta da che lo conoscevo i suoi occhi esprimevano sincero smarrimento.  
Era il braccio sinistro e fece un male d'inferno quando lo tirai verso di me e lo costrinsi a baciarmi. Non fece alcuna resistenza, per fortuna, perché non avevo davvero le forze per costringerlo a fare qualcos'altro.  
Poggiò entrambe le mani ai lati del mio cuscino e rimase così per un intero minuto a respirarmi sul volto.  
« Non è normale, John... » mi disse, ansimante.  
« Davvero? » chiesi, e sorridevo, perché non mi sentivo così bene da mesi e mesi.  
« Non c'è niente in me che rispecchia il carattere delle persone che avevo creato per te. »  
« Il fatto che tu conosca alla perfezione i miei gusti per ideare non uno, ma ben _due_ personaggi a me congeniali penso sia una ragione sufficiente per amarti. »  
« Non- »  
Sedai ogni sua ulteriore replica strattonandogli un ciuffo di capelli per riportare le sue labbra sulle mie e so bene che avrei dovuto essere infuriato, so bene che avrei dovuto evitare di parlargli per almeno un anno dopo tutto quello che mi aveva fatto passare. Ma pensare di trascorrere un anno senza di lui dopo l'inferno che avevo vissuto durante quei quattro, infiniti mesi non era proprio concepibile.

Fine

**Note finali:**  
Chi trova le citazioni prese pari pari dai libri/racconti del nostro amato Sir Arthur Conan Doyle vince un Benedict formato tascabile! 3  
Oltre a questo, il nome di Arthur è un omaggio a Doyle, mentre per il resto mi sono allegramente inventata i nomi degli altri, tranne per il cognome di William che è preso da un personaggio a caso dei racconti perché volevo un cognome particolare! XD  
Breve commento superfluo: per chi ha letto i libri e sa come si svolge la faccenda di Moran nell'episodio "l'avventura della casa vuota", noterà ben pochi riferimenti al canone. Ebbene, dato che il periodo storico è diverso, dato che sono fan delle MorMor e delle JohnLock... ho pensato bene di mandare al diavolo il canone e fare come mi pareva. Yay!  
Vi lascio con un... FORZA TEAM CANON! *alza il pugno*


End file.
